


Birthday

by Newsie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety, Belated birthday fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, are they dating? are they not? who knows, some tears but the twins are really good at comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsie/pseuds/Newsie
Summary: Rai celebrates his favorite demons' birthday with them.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Birthday

A young man stood in front of a bedroom door, taking a deep breath. His messy ashen grey hair somewhat hid his chocolate-brown eyes that practically stared down this door. All he needed to do was knock.  
  
His closed fist hovered in front of the wood, moving back and forth as if trying to wind itself up to knock. But each moment it drew near, he pulled it back, hesitant, repeating the process of "winding".  
  
_Just... knock._  
  
But he was never up this early-- how could he know if _they_ were up this early?  
  
"Rai?"  
  
He spun around at the sound his name, his heart speeding as it pounded hap-hazardously inside his chest.  
  
There was Beelzebub, a towel wrapped around his neck, exposed skin glistening with sweat. He was wearing his black tank top today-- he definitely had just come back from doing his morning workouts.  
  
"O- oh-- Beel," Rai squeaked out. He inwardly cursed himself for reacting like that.  
  
"What are you doing outside our door?"  
  
"Oh, I--" He gulped before looking down, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was... about to see if you guys were up..."  
  
"Belphie's still asleep," the orange haired demon informed him. "Did you need something?"  
  
Rai's heart calmed down, but there was now a sinking feeling in his stomach. "N- no, it's okay, I'll... I'll come back later after he's up--"  
  
Beel stopped him, trapping him against the door and looking down at him. "Rai, I've known you for a few months. I know when something's on your mind. You're not hard to figure out, considering you're a terrible liar."  
  
The human couldn't lie to the avatar of gluttony. Not to this puppy-eyed sweetheart. He sighed softly and looked to the side, cheeks now warm. "I.... was going to celebrate today with the both of you, but I wanted... to wish you happy birthday at the same time...... But I also wanted to be the first one."  
  
The taller male stared down at him for a long moment before a smile emerged. "I can wake Belphie up. Stay here."  
  
"A- ah--"  
  
Before Rai could refuse, Beel retreated into his shared room with his twin, shutting the door as he did so.  
  
Despite his usual cool-looking demeanor, Rai was a bit of an anxious wreck at heart. Too sweet for his own good. The time he'd spent in Devildom so far was the best in his entire life; the kindness he'd witnessed from these demons was not something he'd felt up in the human realm. He was sure there were people as kind or kinder than those that he lived with now, but no one he'd met would even spare him a second glance. He grew attached more than he'd hoped-- especially to the demon twins of gluttony and sloth respectively.  
  
He was about to just scurry off to his room again when the door swung open, revealing a half-asleep Belphegor, his black and white hair a mess from sleep as he rubbed one of his eyes. "Raiiii, you could have just walked in," he yawned out before reaching for the human and pulling him into the room and swinging the door shut with his foot.  
  
Rai let out a soft surprised noise as he allowed himself to be dragged over to Belphie's bed on the purple side of the twins' room.  
  
The slightly taller demon fell back onto the bed, pulling him with and hugging him close to his chest. "I'm gonna sleep some more..."  
  
"W- wait, where's--"  
  
He interrupted. "Beel's grabbing a shower. Let's sleep until then."  
  
The grey haired boy's eyes softened, and the heat returned to his cheeks. He couldn't argue.  
  
Well, he _could_ , but he didn't have the heart to.  
  
So he merely shut his eyes and cuddled close, exhaling softly.

He fell asleep faster than usual, probably thanks to Belphegor's powers. When he came to once more, Beelzebub was seated beside them on the bed, a large hand tangled in Rai's hair.  
  
Beel's dusk eyes locked with Rai's, and he gave a soft smile. "Good morning."  
  
Rai yawned and shifted a little, prompting Belphie to shift awake as well. "Morning, Beel...."  
  
"Don't you have something you'd like to say to us?"  
  
"Mm...?" The sleepy twin opened an eye, looking at the human still in his arms. "Rai has something to say? Must be something important." He lowly chuckled, pulling the boy more into his chest with a slight smile.  
  
Rai began to blush, and he could feel his heart pounding once more. "W- well... I just wanted to say... Happy birthday, to the both of you." He felt the demon's grip on him tighten slightly.  
  
"Right... It's our birthday."  
  
"Apparently Rai wanted to be the first one to tell us," the bigger twin laid down on the bed too, on the other side of the human.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"C- cute? Please, I'm not c--"  
  
Rai's words of denial were interrupted by a loud, floor shaking growl from Beel's stomach.  
  
"... Beel, when did you last eat?" Belphie raised an eyebrow, both eyes now open.  
  
"........ Before my workout."  
  
Rai blinked at his words before beginning to laugh, covering his mouth with a hand.  
  
Both twins stared at him, not quite used to hearing him laugh. It felt nice, seeing him like this.  
  
The human calmed down and smiled over at Beel. "Shall we go see what the others have in store for today? I think it was Satan's turn to make breakfast."  
  
".... Beel, please stop drooling on my bed."

After breakfast (and Lucifer informing Beel he could eat whatever he wanted today), Rai stopped the twins as they were starting to leave the House of Lamentation for (another) quick meal.  
  
They both looked at Rai with confused looks in their matching eyes.  
  
"I... I know I wasn't able to be the first person to give you a present today, but..." Rai pulled out a couple of keychains, one with an orange sun, the other with a purple moon, holding them out to the twins.  
  
They slowly took their respective gifts, observing the quality. They were a fine stainless steel, with their names engraved on the backs of the sun and moon.  
  
"I... also have one," Rai admitted, his cheeks warm as he lifted his shirt a little to reveal the belt loops on his pants. There attached to one of the side belt loops was a matching keychain, a silver star attached to it with his own name on the back.  
  
"How did you..." Belphie began.  
  
"I had Asmo ask around for a good place to get a commission. And then I saved up to have three made. It's just.... You guys are really important to me, and I wanted you to know that and remember it for when I...." His voice faded out, his face paling at the words he was about to say. He couldn't say it.  
  
_For when I leave._  
  
The thought terrified him. He didn't want to leave-- he couldn't. He gulped, biting back tears as he looked down at the floor, his messy hair hiding his eyes.  
  
Beel was the first to speak. "... We love the gifts. Thank you, Rai."  
  
Before he knew it, he was pulled into a group hug, and he immediately hung on, quickly crying into their shoulders.  
  
They knew what he couldn't say. They knew how much the impending end terrified him. It wasn't the first time he cried to them about it.  
  
As selfish as it seemed, the twins were honestly glad that only they saw this side of Rai. The vulnerable side. It made them feel special to him.  
  
They _knew_ they were special to him.  
  
"I love you guys," Rai whimpered out.  
  
They tightened the hug, assuring him of how they felt too.  
  
They loved him too.  
  
And if they could keep him with them forever, to celebrate more birthdays together, they would.

After Rai calmed down, he rubbed his eyes with an awkward laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

Belphegor reached out, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't be. It's fine."  
  
Beelzebub nodded and placed his own hand on top of Rai's head. He smiled down at the human. "This is kind of like another present for us."  
  
"You break down your walls around us. That's all we could ever want."  
  
Rai felt his own smile emerge, and he put his hands on theirs. "I'm... I'm really glad." He paused before exhaling and smiling more. "Happy birthday again, guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this up yesterday, but my headache said "no thank you"-- so here's the fic!! Belated, but it's here!  
> I have multiple different mc's specific to certain brothers, and I just like to think the twins would share their mc if they could!  
> Rai's just a soft boy who's always stressed about when the exchange program comes to an end, and he didn't initially want to be so attached to anyone-- but here he is, loving a couple of demons.


End file.
